Skylanders: Vampric Love
by The-Skygirl-Stories
Summary: When a Undead Skylander , Night Shift gives up on finding someone to love, Meet's Luna Aria. A dauther of Baron Sajan who escaped from her villiage to find her own true love. Will these two love-seeking vampires fall in love with each other or will The Husmand but Evil future Baron, Jackson ends Night Shift's undead life. Stay tuned to find out!


In the village of Woodburrow, stood an vampire large fangs that stuck out of his mouth all the way down to his chin, he wore a boxers robe on the upper half of his body with a cravat. He wore matching pair of huge boxing gloves with a white skull design on them along with a champion's belt that had a gold belt buckle, also detailed to have an skull. He had pale blue skin, white slick white hair and sideburns on his face, and pointy ears. His arms and lower half were made of mist. And he has no iris or pupils.

He was in, Like always, in a grumpy mood. But he wasn't only grumpy, he was depressed. Every single day, he saw Skylanders fall in love with another. Everyone of them have someone to love and care for, everyone but him. He tried to _attract _or _impressed _the female Skylanders, but , there always ended up being with another or said to be _dating _with someone else, which he knew was a lie. Possibility cause of his frenzy mode or the fact that he was older than the school. Other then that, it seems that none of the females matches his….quality.

He just sighed in went into an building , where he and the other swapper's sleep. He sat down on oak chair , by a desk. He told out a book, which was called _Romeo and Juliet _and began reading where he left off. He was in a absolute , quiet moment. No noises, no distraction' no disrupting kittens…Yes it was an very quiet moment. Until….

"Hey Night Shift!"

He turned around and saw a cat, whose feet were strapped into a pair of blades that were made of ice in the shape of blades that would be on a pair of ice skates , and was strapped to his ankles he wore some sort of sleeveless track suit, detailed with gold rings and buckles that were strapped to it. He also has gauntest that were ,made out of entirely of ice. He was holding an ice chakram in his left hand. He had this sort of mischievous smirk across his face.

"Bah!" Night Shift shouted, in a translayian accent.

"Can't I _ever _get any peace with YOU here!?"

"Well….Never." said the cat.

Night Shift shook his head and face-palmed himself.

"So, what do ya what to brag about, Freeze Blade? you're the _coolest _cat or you want to talk about Roller Brawl in front of my face?" Night Shift said with an hint of sarcasm.

The cat laid down on his bed, and his arm crossed above his head, and still has his grinned.

"Tomorrow, All members of the Swap Force are going to go on an mission, assigned by Master Eon." Freeze Blade said.

"That's it?" Night Shift asked

"What the location?"

Freeze Blade shrugged.

"I don't know, nut I hope it someplace dangerous."

Night Shift rolled his eyes, He knew that Freeze Blade was the youngest member of the Swap Force, but he was also an playful, and to Night Shift Mischievous, cat.

"So, uh, anyway….Found a girl yet?"

Night Shift knew it, He **knew **that he was going to ask him that ridiculous question. He always have.

"Why don't you go stick your face up in Cat-nip!" said Night Shift as he opens the door for himself and slams it hard, that it made some of the books on the shelf fall off.

"Wow, Emo-tonial!" Freeze Blade shouted.

Meanwhile, In a place far off of Wood Burrow , lies another village. It was, like Woodburrow an peaceful place, full of different inhabitant's. A female vampire, was in her home brushing her long, pink hair. She wore a white dress, with an pink belt. She has pale pink skin, she wore purple gloves.

You can tell right away, that her father was baron of the village. Today he has ordered all heirs of their own village to come see his daughter, to see if there are right for her. However , she does not want to marry someone who was chosen by her father, she wants to marry someone that was perfect to her. He tried to talk to her father _once _but however she tried, He's not convinced.

"Father , please! I do not want this!" She told him.

"But, Luna. You can't chose. I am sorry, but, that what how runs in baron royalty!" said Her Father.

She mumbled to herself. If her mother was here, she would talk things out with her father. But she has expired two years ago, and every since, her Father will not understand her. An guard came in and told the baron that ONE of the chosen future baron has arrived. Luna rolled her eyes, and met him by the family's garden.

" So, then. My family went to this torment and watch such silly buffoons battle to the death." he said.

"That's nice….I guess." She said.

He chuckled. He seemed nice…for someone who seems to brag a lot.

"Here, I want to give you something."

He gave her an picture.

"Aw, that so-"

She saw an picture of him, and only him with an gun and s seemed-to-be-died bog hog.

"Thoughtful." Luna continued with an unsatisfied voice.

"Really? I get that a lot." He said while flexing his muscles.

Luna sighed in ignorance, and went back inside her home. She slammed her bedroom door, and sat down upon her mirror desk.

"So, how did it go?" Her father asked in excitement.

"He's rumpus." Luna said.

"Why? He seems such an nice guy."

"He's also boring."

"And he also brag's a lot too." Luna said.

"Okay, maybe he's not your type. But eventfully, you'll grow on him, like him, and maybe smile that beautiful smile of yours. Come on let me see it." Her father said.

And for an few second's she smiled.

"That's it." Her father said as he kissed her on the cheeks, and left out the door.

All Luna could do was sigh.


End file.
